The Grand Admiral and the Moff
by Grand Admiral Skywalker
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Empire was founded thirty years earlier. Padmé Amidala is the Moff of the Chommel Sector, Anakin Skywalker is the Grand Admiral of Death Squadron and the 501st Legion. Both have plans that involve them both sitting on the throne and power is all about alliances. Will they come together and combine their resources or work to destroy the other?
1. Chapter 1

**In this alternate universe, the Galactic Empire was founded thirty years earlier than in canon. The Clone Wars took place around what would be 52 BBY and ended in 49 BBY with the death of the Jedi Order and the reformation of the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The Galactic Empire since then has reigned supreme and spread beyond even its wildest imaginations. Now the year is just two years after what would've been Episode 3, ROTS which is 17 BBY (I'm sticking with this calendar system for now) and Padmé Naberrie Amidala is the Moff of the Chommell Sector and Anakin Skywalker (secretly the Sith Lord, Darth Vader) is a Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy and in command of Death Squadron and the 501st Legion.**

 **This is an Anidala/Vadmé story. There will be much more than just (eventual) romance in the story, it is a drama and there will be plenty of that... galactic and palace politics mixed with the inner workings of the Imperial Navy and Imperial Armed Forces along with power grabs that naturally go along with it.**

 **Padmé also isn't the Padmé we know. She's dark here and isn't afraid of a fight. I hope you're prepared for this dark story. It's rated T for now but when we get to a point of violence of the M rated kind along with... romance of the** ** _M_** **rated kind then I'll upgrade the story. Until then, I hope you enjoy. Oh and one last thing, this is alternating first person POV between the Grand Admiral and the Moff.**

 **The Grand Admiral and The Moff: Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _Padmé Amidala- Moff of the Chommell Sector_**

There was a time when I would smile and approve of protests. There was a time, not too long ago when people would have the _right_ to speak their mind and to voice their concerns about policies their government officials put in place or to bring their concerns to their governing authority to have them do something about it.

But that time isn't now.

This isn't the Republic and hasn't been since not long before I was born. This is the Empire and what the Empire says, goes. There is no more Imperial Senate, just the Moffs and Grand Moffs and Emperor calling the shots. For me, that is being the Moff of the Chommell Sector which my home planet of Naboo is a part of.

"Moff Amidala?"

I ignore the gruff voice of Major General Talus of the Imperial Army. He's not a bad man, a good man rather but one who believes differently than myself. That isn't a bad thing but it also isn't _him_ who would be rewarded or condemned for the actions he is requesting to be carried out.

Like I was saying, there was a time when I would smile at the sight of the people gathered outside of my Moff's Palace and approve of their actions but that time isn't today. That time died with the naive young queen who thought she could better her world, take care of and protect her people but it was because of _them_ who made her the woman I am today.

They _made_ me, the woman they've come to call the Ice Queen, even if I'm not a queen anymore and it is because of _them_ that they've made me do this. All the while I was trying to protect them, they harbored Rebel terrorists and aided them in their attempt to take my life when I was only sixteen years old. The Moff at the time died along with many other Imperials and some of my very own handmaidens who've I come to think of as family.

The young girl queen died that day and I took her place.

"Ready your men, General." I tell him, quietly. Confidently. "But _wait_ for my command."

He nods, then talks into his comlink and to one of his junior officers. I hear them talk but don't listen to what they say. I already know what's going to happen, I just have to remind myself that _they_ made this necessary.

And truth be told, I don't feel anything.

No sadness.

No remorse.

No pain.

Just emptiness for what I'm about to say and do.

I open my doors and step out onto the balcony facing the protesters. They yell at me, throw things at my Palace. They even try to throw things at me but miss. It doesn't faze me. Very little does anymore.

The microphone is on as I begin to speak. "There was a time when this would be welcomed." The angry protesters fall silent as I speak. "I would welcome this and welcome hearing your voices about policies and programs that affect your everyday lives. I've done that as queen when I was first elected. And I've done that until the day I was almost assassinated in a Rebel attack on the local Imperial garrison I was visiting. I was being shown around for my first tour of the new garrison as queen and being introduced to many Imperials who were a _lot_ like you. Fathers, mothers. Sons, daughters. Nephews, nieces. Brothers, sisters. Husbands, wives. They _looked_ like you and _bled_ like you.

"Then the Rebels came in their starfighters and dropped bombs on our heads and turned our peaceful tour into a bloody and deadly battle. They even attacked on foot but these Rebels weren't just Rebels, they were of the Naboo. _None_ of the Rebels that attacked by foot survived, they were all killed by stormtroopers, Imperial officers and by my... _handmaidens_. I was young and I was scared. I only ever tried to do my best to voice your concerns to our Parliament and I always had your best intentions at heart before I approved anything."

I shake my head, clasp my hands behind my back. "After that day, I was ashamed of myself. Ashamed of being that young naive girl who had to hide behind others to save me. It may be true that I didn't hide behind them, rather they put themselves before me and took the shots that were meant to kill me. But they still died and I had to live knowing they sacrificed their lives for mine. They left their loved ones and friends behind for... _me_. Someone most of them didn't even know. That attempt on my life showed me that the world and galaxy I thought I lived in, was just all in my naive, idealistic mind. None of _it_ was actually real.

"I didn't like who I was and she died that day. _She_ became _me_ and I don't regret losing her. This is who I was meant to be and if anything, I should thank you." They look at me, confused. Little do they know... "it was because of people like _you_ that my handmaiden, Cordé was murdered throwing herself before me to take a blaster shot that had my name on it. It was because of people like _you_ , that made me the woman known as the Ice Queen.

"I have no kindness in my heart for people like _you_. People who wouldn't peacefully protest like the people of Naboo _should_ but who would rather throw fruit and glass bottles at my Palace and _almost_ at me. I've wasted my breath enough on the likes of you... so I will tell you this only once."

My features harden over. My voice dropping colder than ice. " _Leave_ _now or face the consequences."_

The people below me listened to my every word. That is something I've learned when I took public office, even when I was first running for queen. When I open my mouth, people stop talking and listen. I'm not a loud person, I don't yell or scream. It was my presence alone that made people look my way and listen. I've seen some people like that, the Emperor is one. Darth Maul- the Emperor's Sith Lord, another but he rarely ever speaks. I just never thought of myself as that kind of person but I apparently am.

I don't even flinch as a glass bottle is flung at me and breaks when hitting the stone wall above me and shards fall down to the balcony I'm standing on, every piece managing to miss me. Stormtroopers move closer to the protesters- no _rioters_ , with their blaster rifles raised. The streets surrounding the Palace have been blocked off. No one is allowed in and the only people allowed out are those smart enough to leave... but none of them do.

"Very well." I smile a cold, humorless smile. " _Fire_!"

The stormtroopers open fire on the hundred or so protesters standing outside my Palace- what used to be the Theed Royal Palace before I had the queen executed and took it as mine. The street becomes sprayed with red, bodies litter the ground. Screams of pain and agony break out... before they are permanently silenced.

No sadness.

No remorse.

No pain.

Just emptiness... they created it.

They created _me_.

Now _they_ can live with the consequences.

* * *

There used to be a time when I would be appalled seeing the actions of the Empire. The brutality. The iron fist. But what did I know? I was just the naive little idealistic girl queen. I didn't know how the real world worked and my near death experience was just what I needed to open my eyes up to the truth.

It sickens me that I could be so cowardly. That wasn't a very good time in my life but people learn and they endeavor to not make the same mistake twice. I've become hardened since that assassination attempt. I've become ingrained like permacrete, like ice on the planet Hoth. Naboo and the galaxy alike have no place for the weak in positions of leadership.

Leaders have to make tough decisions and they can't allow emotion to interfere in their decision-making process. That is why people have many nicknames for me. Nicknames that I don't care for but admire all the same.

Ice Queen being among my favorite.

My name is becoming known and the reports of the _massacre_ as _some_ would undoubtedly call it, is spreading. I'm all for peaceful protests but I don't stand for people making _demands_ of me, people _telling_ me what to do. I'm a grown woman and I know what's best. I'm not trying to be a tyrant, I'm not trying to rule with an iron fist, yet sometimes it's necessary.

During the Clone Wars, the faith in the Galactic Republic was at an all time low, same with the Jedi Order. People were tired of the war. Lives unnecessarily lost. Families displaced. It hurt the economy and the everyday lives of people who struggled to put food on the table for their families, a roof over their heads and clothes on their back. When the Republic was reformed into the Empire, literally overnight, people rejoiced in the change.

Democracy died.

The Jedi Order was branded as traitors and a terrorist organization for their attempt at taking over the Republic and for trying to assassinate the _then_ \- Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who then became the Emperor.

The people rejoiced because the war was over and law and order has come to the galaxy. No more senators abusing their power and lining their pockets with credits. No more talking and debating. No more indecision.

It was these senators who have started this pathetic rebellion. It was these _powermongers_ who don't want to rid the galaxy of the _evil_ Empire, it is just these senators who want their power _back_.

They had their chance and failed.

The Empire's been here for thirty-two years and it isn't going anywhere.

There's a knock on my office door and my handmaiden, Dormé steps in. "General Talus is here milady," she says, stepping aside to the let the General in when I nod.

"Moff Amidala," he says, bowing. He's dressed in his olive green-gray Imperial officer's uniform. Not much different than mine at all, except for our rank insignia's and our sizes. He's big and tall, I'm short and small. He's also a man, I'm a woman wearing a woman's Imperial officer uniform but it isn't much different from the men's. "I have the report."

He hands me the datapad, I take it and glance over the numbers and information. One hundred and thirty three casualties, all citizens of Naboo. I should probably feel something, maybe remorse or pain or sadness for what I've done but I don't. What they did is an arrestable offense and that's probably what they were expecting but they had their chance to walk away and I needed to make a statement.

This is my planet.

 _My_ sector and I won't tolerate riots- because that _is_ what it _was_ , and I'm sure my message was received loud and clear. It's already on the HoloNet and they're in my favor, of course. The Empire controls the HoloNet, the media and they would never speak out against us. If they did, COMPNOR would take care of it swiftly and brutally, just like I did.

"Launch an investigation into these people," I demand. "I want to know if they were part of a larger conspiracy or if they just came here by themselves because they knew I'd be returning to Naboo today. Leave no stone unturned, General. Go to their homes, search them. Find out who they've been talking too. Find out where they've been. Search their speeders and starships if they have any. If you need the support of ISB or Intelligence, just ask and you shall receive."

He nods in understanding. He doesn't look surprised, he shouldn't be. I've been the Moff here now for five years and he's been my Second-in-Command for four of them. In my absence here, he's been in charge of handling the day to day activities that happen on Naboo. Normally a Moff doesn't control a planet, that's for planetary governors or the local government if the Empire has no problems with them but since I executed the queen for treason- personally, I've kept the role for myself. I was queen, I know what I'm doing. I've done it all before.

"I'll get right on it," General Talus says. He bows again and then leaves me alone.

Dormé pops back in. "Anything you need, milady?"

I think about that for a moment before shaking my head. She leaves and shuts the door, leaving me on my own.

Coruscant, namely an Advisor with the Imperial Ruling Council already contacted me. He wanted my full report for the Emperor. The Emperor watches his home world closely, always had. Outside of the Core Worlds, this is probably the most secure planet in the Empire. The Emperor has his own villa here, he visits occasionally and when he is here, even more security arrives. There are three Star Destroyers in orbit now, there always are and _that_ in and of itself is overkill. Not to mention the other ships that are also in orbit along with patrolling the system. The Rebels may have attacked before and gotten away with it but they won't succeed again.

 _I_ will make damn well sure of that.

After a while of catching up on what's been happening while I was gone and looking over various reports from around the sector, I stand up and leave my office.

"I'll be in the residence if I'm needed," I tell Dormé as I walk past her desk and towards the residential wing of the Palace.

I can't even remember the last time I was here. It's been a while, being a Moff is a lot of hard work. Mostly, it's all about politics. Alliances, power plays. Being anyone in power in the Empire is all about retaining your power, your influence and increasing it. The Emperor has no children, he has no wife and that means that he'll have to choose someone to eventually succeed him.

Everyone wants a shot at the Throne and we're not above using assassination, blackmail and other tactics to do just that. The Emperor would only choose someone he believes could carry on his legacy and carry on the Empire. If you're weak, spineless, then he won't choose you and I believe I proved myself to be the opposite of that.

I also have to prove myself more than the men. It's well known how the Emperor feels about women, however, I know that he likes me. If he didn't, he could've chosen to have me replaced with one of his cronies. He probably thought about doing just that after the failed assassination attempt but I proved myself quickly after that, that I am worthy of being the queen of Naboo.

He complimented and congratulated me on a job well done. After that, I know he watched me closely. I had to play the game but first I had to learn how to play it and I learned it quickly and then mastered it. I wouldn't gotten to where I am today without it.

Moff is amongst the most prestigious positions in the Empire, it is one of the most powerful and most sought after positions too. Moffs control sectors, they're in charge of everything that happens within their sectors. We're pretty much the Emperor or _Empress_ of our domain. Chommel Sector is my domain and I'll do what I have to do to keep it that way and to use it to step up the ladder to the next level.

What level is that?

The Empress of course, just not _Palpatine's_ Empress.

I smile at the sound of that. Empress Padmé Amidala, it has a nice ring to it. One that I could definitely get used to, the only problem is the Emperor and the cronies under him that think that throne belongs to them. Well, they've got another thing coming to them if they think that, because that throne was made just for _me_.

And one day soon, _very_ soon, I _am_ going to claim what's mine.

* * *

 **This was just a sneak peak into the new story I'm working on. I have school that just started back up, my senior year! Finally! Yet, I am working on this story. I won't make promises for when Anakin's chapter will be released but it will be next and in his pov, the pov of Grand Admiral Anakin Skywalker. I like to consider him a mix of Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker of the Clone Wars series and ROTS. He obviously isn't in a suit, he's more like the Darth Vader before he lost to Obi-Wan and his high ground.**

 **I hope you guys like him and I hope you guys like Moff Amidala. I also want to say that these chapters will be longer, I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this story before I really got into it. I'm a big fan of _The Sith and The Senator_ which is how I got this idea. I'm a bigger fan of the Empire and thought it'd be interesting to have a story like this, a Dark Padmé story and a Dark Anakin story. Anakin is a Sith Lord, yes. He is Darth Vader, yes but he's not known as being a Sith Lord. **

**If you liked this story and want to see more, please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on this chapter taking so long to post but unexpected things happened in my personal life that made it necessary. My mother passed away last month, suddenly and I couldn't really write this chapter. It took some time to deal with between that, school and my new job.**

 **However, I'm back now. This chapter is in Grand Admiral Skywalker's pov and I hope it shows you how brilliant he is as a military leader, I hope it also shows you how strong and in touch with the dark side of the Force he truly is. Like I said last chapter, this Anakin is like a mix of General Skywalker from the Clone Wars series and of Vader from ROTS (the novel) before the suit. I also took some inspiration from the Thrawn trilogy and from the new Thrawn book in molding Anakin into the character he is here.**

 **The Grand Admiral and The Moff: Chapter 2**

* * *

 ** _Anakin Skywalker- Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy, Commander of Death Squadron_**

"Grand Admiral, sir."

Standing on the observation deck of the command bridge on my flagship, the SSD _Executor,_ with my hands clasped behind my back, I peer at the reflection of Admiral Ran Cardas on the floor-to-ceiling viewport.

"Admiral," I answer, already knowing what he's going to say. "The Fleet is in position and phase two is standing by for my order to launch, yes?"

I see his reflection nod. "Yes, sir."

Phase one was to blockade the planet as slowly and meticulously as we could, _without_ the Rebels knowing of it which was why we dropped out of hyperspace at the outer edge of the system. Dantooine, a poor Outer Rim world, already lacks that which many Imperial worlds have and the most crucial of which is a reliable mode of long range communication, the second is a sensor net that could track and scan all ships in the system, especially those in orbit of the planet.

Without those two pieces of equipment, blockading the planet was easier than it ever should've been. Even a cadet from the worst Imperial Academy could've done this in his or her sleep.

Phase one also consisted of jamming long range communication to and from the system, as well as activating the gravity well projectors on the Interdictor-class Star Destroyers to prevent any ships from leaving the system while within its range.

With phase one complete, phase two is standing by to go on my order, which I readily give with a cold humorless smile on my face. "Admiral, phase two is a go."

His reflection gives me a salute and he marches off to give the order.

Phase two is to launch our Y-85 Titan dropships which each carry a total of four AT-AT's and four AT-ST's down to the surface below. Accompanying them are gunships and assault transports carrying the best the 501st Legion has to offer.

The dropships, gunships and assault transports will land at their designated coordinates and use the brush of cover in the forest that surrounds the Rebel base to conceal their presence until they're in position and ready for phase three.

Before phase three begins, however, the scout troopers with the assault transports will scout the area ahead and report back what they see on the ground. Intelligence has reported that the Rebels may have a military-grade shield generator protecting this base, if that's true, the scout troopers will find it and report it to ground command which will then report it to us.

If there is in fact a shield generator, we have two options. If the Rebels are still unaware of us at the time, we can lock our turbolasers onto the shield generator, fire and destroy it. However, if the Rebels discover our presence here, then they'll raise the shield and for the safety of my ground troops, I'll let the AT-AT's destroy the shield generator rather than risking one of the shots hitting my men.

Either way, that's phase three: to destroy any shield generators they may have along with ground to space defense systems and any other perimeter weapon emplacements.

With those out of the way, the troops can easily surround and storm the base. When that happens, phase four will be launched and that's the TIE Defenders providing any air support needed for the ground forces, chasing off and destroying any X or Y-wings and just patrolling the planet and our orbit up here in a standard combat air patrol.

Whenever there are Rebels, there are always X-wings, and my TIE Defenders are _more_ than an equal match. The Defenders were made directly to meet X-wings in battle and I've no doubt they'll do so easily, we've done it time and time again already.

All TIE/D's are equipped with hyperdrives and deflector shields, something no other TIE fighter has. All of the Defenders also have three wings mounted around the aft section instead of two parallel wings. The last characteristic that really make these fighters different from its predecessors are that these are considered assault fighter-bomber's and as such, they're equipped with six laser cannons and missiles.

The Defenders are formidable starfighters that should always win in a one-on-one fight with any Rebel X-wing and in my Squadron- _Death_ Squadron, that's all we fly.

We've already dealt a heavy blow to the Rebels using our Defenders and whenever they're deployed, the X-wings have been trying to avoid them as best they could. They know they can't defeat our starfighters, but until their transport ships are away, they die trying.

I'm not afraid to give credit where credit is due, and I'll give them credit for that. Giving your life for a cause you believe so righteously in is noble. But I'm also not one to uselessly sacrifice those under my command, like the Rebels do on a daily basis in a war they can't possibly win.

Then again, I'm in command of a fleet that consists of one of the first Super Star Destroyers the Empire has created, seven Imperial-I and Imperial-II class Star Destroyers, two Interdictor-class Star Destroyers and over thirty smaller support ships plus all of their starfighter squadrons and their troop complements.

Unlike the Rebels, I have more than enough under my command to not foolishly waste lives. Kriff, I probably have more under my command, than the whole Alliance has _total_.

And all of those under my command aren't amateurs, they're the best the Empire has to offer. There is a reason, after all, why we've been tasked with ending their petty Rebellion and that's because we have the _means_ to do it.

Though it could also be because I'm a Sith Lord and as such, have the power of the Force to know and do things that those Force-blind fools can't.

Like, feel all of those lives on the brown, green and white planet below. None of them seem concerned or afraid, we're high enough in orbit where they shouldn't be able to see us and if their emotions are anything to go by, they don't sense a thing-

Something in the Force feels _wrong_. I can't quite put my finger on it, it's not danger related. At least, not in regards to _me_ but something _isn't_ right here.

"Admiral," I snap. He's behind me not even a moment later, and standing at attention. "Something isn't right. Make sure that the Defenders are prepared to launch in a moment's notice."

He nods. "Right away, Grand Admiral." Then, stalks off to carry out my orders.

Smart man. He knows well to listen to me, not just because I'm a Grand Admiral but because I've proven myself to him and my crew. They know that if I have a _feeling_ , it's always better to listen to it.

The thing about the Force is that it doesn't tell me everything. It may give me warnings, premonitions even sometimes, but it makes me work to find out what it's trying to say.

Do the Rebels know we're here and laying in wait to ambush us? No, that's foolish. They'd never win, not in a space battle. Maybe the ground then?

Closing my eyes, I sink into the Force, letting its awesome omnipotent power wrap around me as I stretch my feelings down to the planet below. The Rebel base is about five klicks away from the nearest Imperial group. I've broken them up into eight different groups, that way they can surround the Rebels from _all_ sides.

I can feel the familiar minds of my troops, I leave them be and continue scanning. Nothing pops out at me, nothing even at the Rebel base.

Wait a second...

 _Nothing_ at the Rebel base.

It's abandoned!

That doesn't explain the feeling though... a cold smile forms back on my face.

Of course, they knew we were coming and have decided instead to rig the place to explode. That would explain the _something off_ in the Force.

"It's rigged to blow," as I say it, the Force sings it's truth.

 _This_ is why I've risen to the top of the Imperial Navy faster than anyone else ever has. The second fastest climber was Grand Admiral Thrawn, the current Commander of the Seventh Fleet. He rose to the top in a decade, something that was unheard of, especially for a nonhuman which usually aren't even _allowed_ in the Navy.

I've risen to the top though in _six_ years. Graduated the Royal Imperial Academy a year early because of my extensive knowledge and expertise, and rose to become a Grand Admiral just a year ago, at the age of twenty-three.

I remember the day clearly when I was summoned to the Imperial Throne Room during an afternoon session of Court. I didn't know the reason why I've been summoned, but it wasn't my first time there. The Emperor himself just usually doesn't promote military officers, that's up to the Admiralty and High Command which is why I wasn't expecting a promotion.

Grand Admiral, however, is only a rank the Emperor _himself_ can bestow and he did during that session. That's also when he assigned me the newly formed Death Squadron and gifted me the SSD _Executor_ as my flagship.

It was quite a day to remember and my Master was never more proud of me than that day. He gave me the tools to succeed and to climb the ladder as I have and I've never let him down.

Not as an Apprentice and not as a Grand Admiral.

And I'm not about to start today.

Turning around, I walk across the bridge to the command deck and take a seat in my command chair. The console on the armrest comes to life and I waste no time opening a channel to General Veers.

"Veers," the General answers.

"General Veers," I speak, not letting the urgency of the situation sink into my voice. "Stand down your forces. The Rebels aren't there, the base is rigged to explode." Admiral Cardas is just to my right and I wave him over. "We need the bomb troopers prepped and ready to go down to the surface. I want them to disarm the self destruct device and the bombs down in the Rebel base."

"Right away," he promises me and goes on his way.

"General, move some of your forces in to surround the base but keep them at a distance. I want the rest of your forces to search the surrounding area, there may be Rebels that remained behind to report back to their high command about what takes place here."

"Yes, sir." Anger's prevalent in his voice, something he normally keeps at bay. In this case, I can understand it. The Rebels tried to blow our men up, that makes me angry too, but I'm a Sith and anger is always lying just below the surface of my skin.

It's always there, just _waiting_ to explode.

I'm also a Grand Admiral, and over the years I've learned to better control my emotions, so as not to let them get the best of _me_.

On _most_ days.

Had I not found what the Force was trying to tell me in time and my stormtroopers died as a result of my negligence then I would've been beyond angry, I would've been downright _furious_.

But I _did_ find it in time, and my bomb troopers will locate and dismantle the bombs along with the self destruct device _before_ they blow.

Unless they're on a remote detonator... in that case, the Rebels will have to be within a certain radius to set it off. If that's the case, then General Veers' ground forces will have to find and detain or kill this person and secure the remote detonator, possibly a comlink.

If it is a comlink... "Lieutenant Henriks," I say over the intercom built into my console to the communications officer. He looks over at me from his seat in the starboard crew pit. "There's a possibility that the base is rigged to blow by remote detonation. Can you jam all frequencies surrounding the Rebel base?"

The young twenty-one year old officer types away at his keyboard before nodding. "Yes, Grand Admiral." He says, turning his attention back up to me. "Just say the words and I'll make sure no one, _excluding_ Imperials, can open any channels with any remote trigger in the base."

I nod at him, another cold smile forming on my lips. It's the only smile anyone will ever see from me. "Do it," I order, earning a quick nod from him and his confirmation that all frequencies besides our own encrypted frequencies have been jammed in and around the Rebel base, thereby preventing _anyone_ from remote triggering the self destruct device or bombs within the base itself.

Admiral Cardas returns a few moments later and stands at attention, waiting for me to give him permission to speak. I do so by turning my attention to him and lifting a dark blond eyebrow. "The bomb troopers are gearing up, they'll be ready to go inside of the next thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes isn't bad, I nod my approval. It wouldn't be wise to rush them. Mistakes can happen that way and I'm not about to sacrifice their lives because of it.

Being a stormtrooper in the 501st Legion is among the toughest jobs in the Stormtrooper Corps because of the constant peril they face, when going toe-to-toe with Rebels and their supporters. Lives are constantly lost, this is a danger all those in the Imperial Armed Forces constantly face, day in and day out.

This is a danger we _all_ face, and one that we _all_ accept, knowing full well the risks that come with it.

But one thing about being a military commander like myself is knowing that these men and women all look up to _me_ to lead them, to look out for them and to have their best interests at heart and that is something I take seriously.

I like to lead by example and have fought on the front line with my troops, I've also flown with my starfighter squadrons and have even worked with the mechanics and flight technicians.

By doing this, I've earned their respect and their full trust. They know that I'm willing to put my life on the line for _them_ and they're willing to do the same for _me_. There was no better way than that to prove myself to them and every mission I assign to them, I know they'll do their damnedest to succeed.

I've instilled many great attributes and traits into my men and women, these attributes and traits have given them the confidence, skills and willpower to succeed.

Why?

Because they don't want to let _me_ down.

Just like they know I'd never let _them_ down

"Grand Admiral, sir?" A voice calls out from the port side crew pit. I readily ignore the voice, the _Ensign_ should know better than to yell out to me from the crew pit. Nothing is to be shouted out, _ever_. If they need to report something, they report it to their senior officer and then the senior officer may inform me or if the senior officer isn't there, then they hail me on the intercom when I'm sitting down in my command chair as I am now to report what they have.

An alternative could be them standing up and walking over to me, then waiting until I motion for them to give me their report. Admiral Cardas is another they could report to, when I'm unavailable, not here on the command bridge or otherwise occupied.

To my right, I sense Admiral Cardas ready to dress down the Ensign for yelling anything out loud. I stop him with a raised hand and motion for him to get back to whatever it was he was doing.

We all have work to do here and dressing down an Ensign isn't on the top of my list of things to do. But it's one I have to deal with- "Grand Admiral?" The voice says again, cutting into my thoughts of the very man himself.

Staring down at him with icy cold blue eyes, I speak deathly quiet, pouring the dark side into my every word as I hit the switch for the intercom on my console opening a channel to his station. " _Ensign_ , stand up and report to me _immediately_."

He does as ordered, removing his headset and standing up. He moves to the stairs and walks up them, all eyes are now on him and the dressing down, he's about to receive.

Throwing him out an airlock is something no one here would even argue against. They'd feel he deserves it for interrupting me during the middle of a battle. That's why he has a senior officer to report too, there's no reason why he had to call for _my_ attention directly.

"Grand Admiral," the Ensign says, standing at attention before me. He's one of the newer officers assigned to Death Squadron, I believe he was top of his class in cryptology, if I'm not mistaken.

His brown eyes stare at the bottom of my command chair, his face burning red from embarrassment and from the punishment he may receive as a result of his _stupidity_. I'm not one for wasting lives as I've said before, and he wouldn't be in the crew pit if I didn't feel he wasn't up to the task and good at what he did.

However, I can't allow his _transgression_ to go unpunished, if I do it'll open the door for more officers to think they can get away with it too.

"Your name, _Ensign_?"

"Ensign Juliar Brofeli, sir."

"Tell me Ensign, do you _ever_ hear any other officers manning the crew pits, _yell_ to me? Or to Admiral Cardas?"

The young man shakes his head. "No, Grand Admiral."

"Do you think it's because they're just twiddling their thumbs and doing nothing or because it's not how any crew pit officer is _supposed_ to act?"

"I'm sorry, Grand Admiral."

"Sorry for what, _Ensign_?"

"For disturbing you, the other officers and for acting out of protocol."

"Apology, accepted." Tension leaves his expression, does he really think he won't receive punishment though? I'm a Sith, not a _weak_ Jedi. "What have you to report?"

"I picked up on an encrypted channel," the Ensign begins. "It's being jammed by our jammers and it's outgoing. I intercepted the message, I believe it's from the Rebels."

"And what does this message say?"

"It states that Death Squadron has arrived, preparing for self-destruct."

Not something that surprises me. "Did you manage to trace it back to its point of origin?"

The Ensign nods. "Yes, Grand Admiral. I have the coordinates on my station."

"Very good," I nod to a pair of stormtroopers who walk before me and stand at attention, awaiting their orders. "Troopers, you will escort the Ensign to the brig. He will remain there for forty-eight hours." I turn my attention back to the Ensign. "Had you not given me something _valuable_ , I would've had you thrown out the airlock. _Don't_ overestimate your importance, _everyone_ here is the best at what they do, Ensign. You are _not_ better than any of them. Should you step out of line again, I will throw you out of the airlock, myself.

"Is _that_ understood?"

He swallows- _hard_. "Yes, Grand Admiral."

I nod to the troopers and they take him away.

Now on to more pressing matters.

"Admiral," he's already walking my way and hands me a datapad when he reaches my side. The bomb troopers are on their way to the surface and General Veers and his ground forces are beginning to surround the base and are searching the area, as ordered. "Have the coordinates on Ensign Brofeli's station sent down to General Veers and have him comb that area, if it's a residence or a business, have it searched and everyone inside and around the area detained. The Rebels are _here_ Admiral and we will _not_ allow them to get away."

"Of course not, Grand Admiral." The Admiral agrees, I dismiss him and he walks down to the Ensign's station to get the coordinates to send off to the ground forces.

With any luck, not that I _believe_ in anything as foolish as that, General Veers and his forces will find some Rebels. If that's the case, this trip wouldn't have been for nothing.

I'm not _here_ to destroy one _little_ Rebel base, I'm here for intelligence to help me cut the head off the snake. If we manage to capture or kill the leaders of the Rebellion, we'll send a clear and strong message to those who support it.

What's that message you ask?

It's simple: Join or support the Rebels and we will _find_ you, _capture_ you and _kill_ you in the most painful way possible.

It doesn't get any plainer than that. And that's the message I want to send, once their supporters get the message and begin to fear the consequences, they'll stop supporting the Rebellion for fear of losing their petty lives, along with the lives of their family.

I'm not one for getting even, I'm one for totally _annihilating_ and all of my enemies, or _former_ enemies know this well.

There were certain individuals within the Navy, the bureaucracy and the _Court_ that were _trying_ to hold me back. They couldn't let someone _not_ in their pocket have the sort of control and power I have today, especially when they didn't know my background as it were. If they did know it, however, they wouldn't have messed with me in the first place and I assured they wouldn't get the chance to do it again.

Since then, the Courtiers have left me alone. The bureaucracy (ministers, directors, planetary governors, moffs and even grand moffs) have stayed in their place, knowing that none of them have any authority over myself or my Squadron and lastly, those within the Navy itself have found themselves demoted and reassigned to the most boring posts possible for violating military regulations and accepting bribes and favors from the bureaucracy and from the Court to obtain themselves more power and status.

I don't care about such things, I'm incorruptible to them and _that_ is why they hate me. Too bad they don't know hate only makes me stronger, if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't hate me at all.

Or perhaps, they'd hate me for not being able to hate me?

Always something to ponder while I'm waiting for further reports and status updates. That's something I hate about my rank and position. My place is _here_ , something my Master has taught me well.

 _His_ place is in the Imperial Palace, he's a master manipulator- in other words, a _true_ politician.

I'm a master at the art of military warfare and tactics. Something he discovered early on in my youth which is why he had me take this route. Most of instructors and advisers have put a strong emphasis on teaching me all about military warfare and how to conduct a battle.

I've seen the battle from the front-lines and now I'm seeing it from here- in space, not even able to see my troops on the ground.

But it's where I _belong_.

I am the _big_ picture guy, the one with _all_ of the information, not just pieces. This is just one little battle in the Galactic Civil War, a war in which I am leading on the side of the Galactic Empire.

I'm the only one authorized by the Emperor himself allowed to give any orders when it comes to the Alliance. All information, intelligence and anything even remotely connected to Rebels or their supporters are routed through Death Squadron and then to my desk every morning for my daily briefing.

We take that information and either build on it, corroborate it, or if there's enough, we _act_ on it.

And that's what we've done here.

Dantooine isn't important, it's just a nuisance. Rebel X-wings from this base have been attacking Imperial supply depots in the sector of the Empire and just last week, they attacked an Imperial Star Destroyer.

The SD wasn't destroyed but it took quite the beating, that's the most serious damage any of our destroyers have ever taken and it was by a sole X-wing fighter squadron.

What happened can't be allowed to go about unpunished which is why we're here today and they've obviously expected that.

But, even if they're not here. The people of Dantooine still are and if I can't punish those who rightfully deserve it, then I'll punish those who _neglected_ to report the Rebel presence to the Empire.

Let the people of Dantooine be an example to all those worlds who would dare defy us. And, let the Rebellion know that their actions have serious and _dire_ consequences.

Who would want to help the Rebellion when they discover what's happened to Dantooine because of _them_? I'll be sure to blast the story all over the HoloNet, the whole kriffing galaxy will see it by weeks end and if people had even an ounce of intelligence in them, they'd report any potential Rebels and Rebel bases to Imperial authorities for fear of what'll happen here, would happen to their world next.

The title of the HoloNet news story will definitely be: _The Price of Doing Business with the Rebellion._ The picture under the title will totally be turbolasers blasting down from space and the awesome destruction brought forth.

If that doesn't have an affect on people, I don't know what will.

"Grand Admiral," Admiral Cardas says, suddenly appearing to my right. "The bomb troopers just reported in, they reported that the exterior was safe, they're beginning their search of the interior now. General Veers also reported that the base is fully surrounded, his forces have surrounded it from a distance and the scout troopers are combing the woods for any signs of Rebels. He also said that a platoon of stormtroopers are moving in to search the business, the coordinates lead too."

All in all, everything is moving as planned. I just wish I was down _there_ rather than having to stay up _here_. I'm a Grand Admiral for Forces' sake! Why _can't_ I be down there if I want to be? I'd bring my Death Trooper escort with me, even if I _don't_ need them to protect me.

But until everything is secure on the ground, my place is up here to oversee everything and make sure things run smoothly.

That's my job. And one that I will see to, to the best of my ability.

"Understood, Admiral." I nod, biting down a sigh of boredom. "Keep me updated regularly."

* * *

Three hours later, I'm _finally_ down on the ground and walking through the prefabricated Rebel base. There's nothing of interest left behind, not a single datapad, flimsiplast sheet or journal... _nothing_.

The Rebels have learned quite well, when they have time to prepare their evacuation they obviously do a thorough job compared to the rush jobs they have to do when we take them by surprise.

They had a week though to evacuate, they had no way of knowing, of course, that I was going to find their base and when I was going to attack it, but the leader of this base obviously didn't want to take any chances.

Smart man- or woman.

Regardless, it's one less base of operations. My troops have scoured the area and report that the area is clear of Rebels. Some believed-to-be local folks were caught snooping around, they were detained and brought back to the _Executor_ for questioning as _possible_ Rebels.

The platoon of stormtroopers that also hit that business the coordinates Ensign Brofeli obtained from that encrypted message, have captured twelve individuals and they're also on the _Executor_ and are currently being interrogated. There were three more at the site that decided to go down shooting, they were killed and on their way to hell, they shot one of my men.

He's expected to make a full and speedy recovery.

From that raid, we recovered some data that confirmed the message was sent from there and we also confirmed that one of the men captured _is_ in fact a Rebel.

His voice also matched the voice in the message. The interrogator is going after him the hardest, no holds barred. All Rebels know how unpleasant Imperial interrogation is, we have our own methods in the Squadron though and not _one_ person has been able to withstand the brutality.

Though a few have died before giving anything up. There bodies and minds were too weak, they literally cracked and died of various causes.

I made sure the interrogator knew not to use those same methods. If he is the only Rebel here, we're going to enjoy our time together.

"Grand Admiral, sir." The modulated voice of a stormtrooper commander says from behind me. I turn to give him my attention and nod for him to continue. "We've scoured the area again, along with the base as ordered. The area is clear. Orders, sir?"

Closing my eyes, I let the feeling of helplessness I felt as a kid wash over me. All the times that I felt too weak to withstand my brutal training. All the times my Master put me down, when I failed him in my initial Sith training and the anger rushes to the surface.

The hatred for the vile old man who forces me to call him _Master_ when I'm the _strongest_ Sith there is nearly topples me over in its intensity.

The pain I felt as a boy after training washes over me and the overwhelming _power_ of the Force floods my veins.

Reaching out with my senses, I scan the area again in the Force. In the immediate area, there are only my troops and native wildlife.

Going further, I could feel the people of the nearest city. But I don't feel anything off, nor do I sense anyone hiding or trying to avoid the Imperial stormtroopers.

I don't sense anything out of place at all.

"We're done here," I tell the commander. "Gather your men and return to the _Executor_."

"Yes, sir!" The commander salutes me, I return it and he turns about-face and goes to carry out his orders.

I do the same, I walk out of the Rebel base with my two black-clad Death Troopers following behind me, their blaster rifles at the ready. We make our way outside and back onboard my Lambda-class shuttle we flew down on.

"Return us to the _Executor_." I tell the pilot and then buckle back in to the crashwebbing to fly back up to my flagship.

* * *

The Admiral is waiting for me when I disembark. "Orders, sir?"

I motion for him to follow me and we exit the hangar bay and begin our walk back to the bridge. "How goes the Rebel interrogation?"

"Slow moving," the Admiral says with a sigh. "It'll take time to break him. He's had experience with interrogation before."

"It's of no consequence," I say with a wave of my hand, "he wouldn't know anything of value." The only thing he'd really know are either the coordinates to a redezvous point where he'd meet another Rebel who'd then bring him back to one of their bases for debriefing or the frequency that his long range communicator was set up too so he could relay them a message.

Unfortunately that long range communicator was destroyed when the fire fight between my troops and the Rebels began. The Rebel wouldn't let any of their data be captured, I'd be able to trace that frequency back to a source or at least find out what direction of space it was being sent too and that could lead me to a relay or to a physical base, if they're that stupid.

And if there's one thing I learned in my hunt, it's to _not_ underestimate them, they're not as stupid or unorganized as many Imperials would like to think. If they were, then the Rebel Alliance would be a thing of the past.

Underestimating _me_ is also something that they should _never_ do. If they realized that I was a Sith, and actually knew what Sith were capable of, I'm sure their tactics against me would be different.

They'd try and eliminate me, before realizing it's not that easy. Assassinations are something that goes against their very being though, and that is something that'll cost them accomplishing their goals. Because, as long as I live, they'll never establish a firm foothold in _any_ part of this galaxy.

And one of these days, I'll find their leadership and do to them what I'll one day to the Emperor and that's brandishing my lightsaber and plunging it into their hearts or swinging it and taking off their heads. Either way works for me, considering the end result would be the same.

"Did Intelligence or cryptoanalysis manage to learn anything else from the Rebel transmission?" From the message the Ensign picked up earlier, we may not even _need_ the long range communicator itself. That message would have to be beamed somewhere into space to another communicator to be received and if that's the case, we should have a lead to go on.

I see no reason why he'd send out a dummy transmission, he'd have no way of knowing that we had all communications, at that time, jammed. But, if _somehow_ he did, Intelligence would eventually be able to discover that.

"Yes, sir." Admiral Cardas says, nodding. "They traced the message back to the direction of the Mid-Rim, the Chommel Sector to be more specific. At this time, however, they can't pin it down any further than that, the Interrogator is already aware of this information and is going to pry the information from the Rebel."

The Chommel Sector? Interesting, that's where Moff Padmé Amidala just made an example to the people of her Sector by ordering the death of one hundred and thirty three rioters outside her Moff's Mansion.

I was quite impressed, you don't see that very often. She could become a very useful ally to me in the future, or a potential _rival_.

If there's one thing we all want, it's more power. We all want that Throne, and the power that naturally comes along with it. I'm not stupid though, not like the Emperor.

Leading by fear _isn't_ the way to rule an Empire, it's okay to have an iron fist but there's a line and that's a line the Emperor likes crossing on a daily basis. If he didn't cross that line, the Rebellion wouldn't be as widespread as it is with more and more people flocking to the Rebellion every day.

That's not my problem at the moment, however. The Rebellion gives me precisely what I need, it gives me a distraction, a _cover_. The Emperor may think I'm too busy hunting them to work on my plan to overthrow him, but I already have highly placed people loyal to me and my bid for the Throne.

It's one thing to take it by force, it's a totally other thing to keep it and that's precisely my plan.

Kill the Emperor (and Darth Maul), become the lone Sith and Sith Master and become the Second Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

The Emperor's just keeping the Throne warm for me, when I'm well and ready, I'll go and take what's rightfully mine and then the galaxy will get to know Emperor Skywalker and this galaxy won't ever be the same again.

 _Emperor Skywalker,_ I say to myself. It has a really nice ring to it, one in which I can certainly get use to hearing.

We reach the bridge and I receive the status updates from the bridge crew. All ground personnel are returning to the ship, now is the time to make good on my earlier promise to show the worlds of this galaxy the price of doing business with the Rebellion. Dantooine may not be a planet in which an example is normally made of, but for my purposes, it'll do.

"Admiral Cardas," I speak, the various voices going silent upon my words. Clasping my hands behind my back, I smile, coldly, of course. "Have the fleet lock their turbolasers on all settlements, including the abandoned Rebel base and tell them to prepare to fire on my mark."

Without question, Cardas obeys.

Good man, that's what I like in an underling. One who asks questions is one that is of no use to me, especially when in front of others. It'd be one thing if we were alone and he had a serious question regarding my order, but we're not and he's been my Admiral for the past four months, he was probably already expecting this.

"All turbolasers locked and ready to fire." He says after a couple of moments.

I nod into the grim silence of the bridge. "Fire!" I order and a moment later, green lasers of awesome destruction fire down to the surface and orange fireballs become visible upon impact.

The turbolaser crews don't stop firing until the sensor officers confirm that there is nothing left standing on the surface below.

"Cease fire," I order, upon feeling the last human life become extinguished from the surface of the planet below. The feeling was mesmerizing to feel flow through my bloodstream, my power in th Force amplified as their horror and pain washed over me before their useless lives were extinguished.

"The price of doing business, indeed." I murmur to myself, feeling satisfied at a job well done. We may have only captured one confirmed Rebel, but we shut down their base of operations in the sector and gained some _possibly_ valuable intel about another base in the Chommel Sector.

It may not be what I'd call a successful mission, but from my hunt of the scourge we call Rebels, I know that not every battle turns out the way we plan, you win some and you lose some.

And I wouldn't call this mission a failure.

"Admiral, once all of our crews have returned to the fleet, bring us back to Coruscant. I have some work to do on our Imperial capital."

The Admiral acknowledges my order as I stroll on by him and make my way down to my suite. There's no more reason for me to be on the bridge, I have to go and prepare for the next strike and for my more... _personal_ plans for the future.

It won't be too long now before the galaxy comes to know the _real_ me and the awesome power I have under my control. Allies are still needed and until I have the power base I _need_ , the game of politics must be played.

That means that I need to make my rounds at Court, shake hands with those who'd rather stab me in the back than even breathe the same air as me and show them that I'm the right man for the job. That, unfortunately, requires me to do something for _them_ , maybe push through a contract or request they have with the Imperial Armed Forces and in return, they owe me a favor.

That is how the game sometimes works, other times it comes to me knowing something they wish I didn't. Like debt they owe to one of the criminal elements of the galaxy, or an affair that would ruin their reputation in Court.

Then there are other tactics like something as minute as the well-being of their family.

How some people would give their enemies an obvious weakness is beyond me. Least they could do if they're married or have children is have them well protected... otherwise they're just asking for them to have a... rather _unfortunate_ accident.

All of us in the position of power want to have a heir to take over for us upon our eventual deaths, and that heir is always either a spouse or child, if they're that important why not protect them adequately?

This question sometimes boggles my mind, they should know _better_.

Anyway, these people just make it easier for me in my bid for power. They learn to either follow me or suffer the consequences, sometimes I make it known that it was _I_ who have struck at them and other times, I make them sweat by not making my strike so easily traced back to me, though they could find out if they're intelligent enough.

Unfortunately most Courtiers, Directors, Governors, Moffs, Grand Moffs, Ministers and others, aren't.

It makes the game a little too easy for me and I always enjoy a good challenge. Perhaps this rising star in our realm, Moff Amidala will provide such a challenge but like all others... she'll either bend to my whims or suffer the consequences.

I chuckle into the silence of my suite and get to work on my next move of making that throne: _mine_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How'd I do?**

 **I hope I showed you how tactical of mind, Anakin truly is. He's a master of the dark side of the Force and a brilliant Grand Admiral. I mean, how many Grand Admirals become so at the age of 23? It's unheard of! And just because he's a Sith doesn't explain it, it's become he was raised all throughout childhood to not only be a Sith, but to be the military leader he is today.**

 **He's a product of his environment and everyone that taught him as a boy were some of the brightest and cunning minds in the Imperial Armed Forces.**

 **The next chapter will be back in Moff Amidala's POV where we'll meet her family, which are quite the same, yet different (personality wise) and then she'll go back to Coruscant where all of the elite go to hang and control the Empire. She'll also meet a certain Grand Admiral... though that will be the very end of the chapter, chapter four will be back in Anakin's POV and will pick up where chapter three will end.**

 **If you like this story and want to see more, please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
